


Old and New Beginnings

by Divine_shot



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Beta Read, One sided flirting, One sided pinning, Spoilers, Takes place after the Happy ending, Unicorns, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an extension to the end of Klaus' Happy ending. Klaus finally puts the past buried behind him to start something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million things to finish but I'm writing this. I don't have a beta so it might be a bit rubbish/spotty at certain points but I tried my best to look over it.
> 
> I might write more for the fandom too.

Klaus Goldstein, the perfect of the academy dozed peacefully in his office near the window. He waited for his girlfriend Elizabeth, or Liz as everyone called her, to finish her daily classes. He would usually drink tea or read a good book but today he got some much needed rest after roaming the halls and helping the headmaster with menial tasks.

They were going out for almost a month now; the seasons changing from spring to hot summer. She would come to his office every day after school to talk and date on the weekends or holidays. A perfect and stable relationship.

Klaus would be lying if he didn't want to break the cycle and go further. He tried and even gave hints but his bunny head girlfriend never caught on. Too innocent or dense. The perfect would have to intimidate her to do simple things like sit on his lap or kiss him first. It took all of his will power to just not pin her to his desk, pull back her collar, and mark along her small and petite neck. Showing the world that she was his-

Klaus' hand shot out and grabbed a hold of someone hovering near his face.

" **WHOA!** " The voice responded with surprise and Klaus opened one purple eye.

"Randy or should I say Serge. What the hell are you doing here?"

Serge Durandal laughed nervously. In one hand he held a magic marker and the other caught by Klaus. "....I wanted to wake you up?"

Klaus glared at him and contemplated about sending his former friend in a world of pain for having the audacity to attempt to doodle on his face.

Serge never let up on the fact that he helped saved Liz much to his discord and the two have been in close proximity ever since. He never wanted to owe Serge anything considering their past. Serge returned to the academy to seek out the unicorn he made a promise with six years ago. The same unicorn that Liz put herself in danger to save from Azusa.

Liz could pick on on the oddest things and with her charming personality managed to find out reason behind the tension between himself and the cotton candy male. She tried to reason with Klaus about it but he refused to hear it. She didn't let up though and the man wondered how far would she go to sway his mind.

Silence stood between the two and Serge gave a boyish smirk. "Were you thinking bad thoughts about your girl again?"

"Shut up." Klaus blushed against his willpower at how Serge picked up on the stupidest things. He released the other male and Serge scooted away as far as he could before flopping in his plush chair like a fish on land. _HIS CHAIR_.

Klaus gave him another glare that would make anyone piss their robes. Serge only sighed dramatically and ignored him. "Is Liz still in class? I miss her."

A pool of annoyance streaming into jealously thrive in his core but he ignored it. "Yes." Klaus went from his chair and walked over towards his bookcase. He pulled out his glasses from his pocket and glanced at the books; calculating the methods to apply with her time magic abilities. He already planned out her usual courses in advance but such delicate magic would need extra handling and care.

"She's so cute just like a strawberry shortcake! Man if she was my girlfriend I would hold, kiss, and snuggle up with her! Oh but I don't want to go too far because she's so innocent but it would be nice to-"

A small explosion made Serge halt his words. He coughed and waved off smoke as Klaus suddenly appeared in his line of vision; looming over him in an menacing way without his glasses. A evil looking grin radiated his features and Serge smirked. He pulled out his wand before Klaus could use another spell until a sweet voice rang out.

"Sorry I'm late-Klaus? Serge?" The two froze and turned towards the voice. Elizabeth Heart  or Liz stood in the doorway with her book bag in one hand and a package in the other.

"Liz!" Serge pushed Klaus out of the way and leaped towards her. She 'eeped' as he fell over but crawled on his knees to hug her legs.

Klaus gripped his wand tight and the words behind another attack spell began to part from his lips. Liz paled at his look and tried to wiggly away from the cotton candy head. "W-Wait! Serge please! Klaus I made you some sweets!"

"Sweets?" Both Serge and Klaus responded; the blond in surprise and Serge with a hint of delight. Klaus marched up to his so called 'friend' and pulled him by the collar away from his girl; throwing him to the side with an ' _ooomph!_ '

Liz blushed at the close proximity and turned her eyes away. "None of that." Klaus pulled her face back and upward. She blushed so sweetly at him and he couldn't help the sigh that pushed out of his lips. 'If that fool wasn't here I would kiss her.'

"I-I made you some chocolate souffle and Serge chocolate creme brulee."[  
](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%A8me_br%C3%BBl%C3%A9e)

"OOOOOH!" Serge sprang from his sitting position on the floor. His red eyes lit up in childish glee and a spittle of drool pooled out of his mouth.

Liz only giggled nervously and opened the package. Revealed in front of the two men were two containers. She handed one towards Serge's grasping fingers and held up the other towards Klaus. 'Mmm. Just like a dog offering a treat for it's master.'

Klaus ignored the exclamation of his stupid fellow perfect behind him and carefully opened the handkerchief package. A chocolate souffle, puffed up and dusted with powered sugar stared back at him. He picked up the fork next to the ceramic container and spooned up a good portion in his mouth.

Klaus closed his eyes and tried not to moan outwardly at the delicate bittersweet chocolate that radiated his taste buds. The cake not too dense and almost seem to melt on his tongue. All of the ingredients worked perfectly so none of them overpowered the other.  'She may be a bit dense but she would make a good wife.' The thought of eating her cooking every day made something stir in his chest.

"Liz your cooking is great! I could eat this every day!" Serge's cheerful voice sent Klaus back to reality. He turned about face; glaring at the cotton candy head and licking remains of chocolate from his lips.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Serge gave a pout and played with the spoon near his mouth. "I'm a perfect so I'm suppose to be here."

"That still doesn't explain why you are _**here**_."

"I wanted to see Liz."

Serge's vague obtuse answers made the side of Klaus' face twitch. Luckily Liz cut in. "Do you want to go to the spring to see the unicorn? Sorry I've been so busy to help you but I'm free today."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but Serge cut him off. "Sure! Thanks for saving him by the way! I never thought you would stand up to a Nue of all things!"

The three talked and ate their desserts; Klaus talking to Liz and giving half replies to Serge while Serge gushed over Liz and her desserts. Once they were finished Klaus put on his perfect robe and pulled his girlfriend's hand into his own.

"Wa?" She stuttered in protest but he ignored it.

"You said you wanted to find the unicorn you saved and request a piece of his horn correct?"

Liz blinked slowly but nodded her head in recognition; squeezing his hand in return. 'Good. At least she retained her improved comprehension.'

"Hey maybe we can use Taffy and ride to the-"

"No." Klaus cut him off before he could even suggest such a foolish thing. Serge might be a genius but his creations followed the motto 'if it can it will go wrong.'

They went out of the perfect's room and through the academy. All of the lingering student's eyes gazing on them in either jealously or interest. Word followed quickly after the dark magic incident of their relationship. Klaus stalked with pride at everyone knowing that Liz was his but his girlfriend would often whine about the two boys and occasionally his brother teasing her.

This day Liz held her head up high but pressed her lips together. Serge followed along behind her; barely making contact with the other students as they headed out of the academy and onto the field grounds.

The rest of the way went into a stagnate pause. The sun started to set in the open sky. Normally Klaus would admire it with Liz but this moment he just wanted to find the blasted unicorn so Serge could stop interfering in their lives.

A small tiny part of him wanted to see Randy again but he squashed it down and away like most things. He was glad when they finally made it to the spring. "How long will it take before we see the unicorn?"

Serge rubbed his chin nervously. "I'm not honestly sure. My old friend is pretty finicky about showing up. He loves cute pure girls so he should stop by eventually."

Klaus tried not to twitch at Serge's indirectly indecent gibe. "She won't be 'pure' for long." Liz choked and Serge only laughed.

"Klaus!" Liz glared at her boyfriend and actually had the audacity to smack him on the arm. Klaus snorted and pulled one of her pigtails in retaliation. The three of them argued and goofed off near the spring well until the sky turned dark.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." Liz commented as she sat on the grass and stared up into the sky. Klaus joined her pointed gaze; going down and close to her. Their shoulders touched and he sighed.

"They do. I wouldn't mind having a picnic here and practicing your magic." 

"Awwww." Klaus could feel Liz's pout of disappointment even without looking at her.

"You need to work on your abilities if you ever want to join me after you graduate."

"Join you?" His girlfriend replied; voice laced with confusion. Klaus wondered if she would get it or would have to forthright like his confession until Serge spoke up.

"He's here!"

They both went to their feet as the unicorn appeared out of the forest near the spring. It's magnificent mane swayed as he walked. White fine hair seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and azure eyes stared at them in a mixture of frustration and amusement.

 _"What are you doing here Cotton Candy head?"_ The unicorn snorted at Serge and flicked his snout up in a version of a sneer.

"Awww man you're still calling me that after six years?" Serge got up from the ground with a huff and brushed himself off.

The unicorn turned it's attention towards Klaus and Liz. _"You....and Cowlick."_

'What!' Klaus wanted to puff his cheeks out like a child rather than a grown man but he kept his composure. "Yes. We arrived to inquire about receiving a piece of your horn to help a dear friend of ours. He was changed due to a Basilisk."

The unicorn kept silent as he if contemplated. _"Very well. You did save me young girl. What is your name?"_

"Oh! I'm Liz!" The pig tailed girl did a deep bow. "Thank you so much Mr. Unicorn!"

The unicorn narrowed it's eyes as if pleasured and bumped his head towards the girl's hands. Liz only giggled and pet his mane. Serge tried to do the same but the unicorn only moved out of his reach and gave him the stink eye.

'I'm not getting jealous of a dignified creature.' Klaus told himself but a small part of him wanted to pet the unicorn too. And get his girlfriend away from the very male creature.

After a few pleasantries Klaus pulled out his wand to safely remove a small tip of the horn until the creature told him. _"No. I want her to do it."_

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek while Serge laughed in the background. "Liz. Repeat the spell: O' great wind let me safety remove a piece of this dignified creature's horn. _nieppets_!"

"O-Oh ok! O' great wind let me safety remove a piece of this dignified creature's horn. _Nieppets_!"

The spell worked to nobody's surprise considering that her magic succeeded the most with animals and creatures. Serge tried to pet the unicorn one again but it head butted him before saying it's good byes.

"Geez why does he always have to be like that." Serge rubbed his nose as Klaus pulled out his wand again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is this really a good idea?"

Klaus teleport them all to Randy's house; ignoring Serge's suggestions to use Taffy once more. His girlfriend kept the piece of the horn safely in her hands. Klaus trusted her more so than the pink haired idiot.

"I want to get this over with so I can go to sleep." Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose; exhausted in more ways than one. The house seemed just as quaint as he remembered it years ago. A small two story brown and red cottage like home with a giant black gate with the magic academy symbol on the door.

The three of them went through and knocked on the door. It took a minute before a red haired woman answered. She wore her head in a bun with a long flowing flowery like robe on. She rubbed the sleep from her eye before replying. "Yes?"

"Mrs. March it's me Klaus Goldstein."

"Oh Klaus dear! It's been a while!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. Mrs. March released him and turned towards the other two. "Please come in."

The house didn't have much furnishing outside of a giant two story book case with a step ladder along with a giant fireplace. A few images of the family along with one Klaus recognized as himself, Randy and Serge hung along the cream covered walls. While Liz glanced around 'ooohing' and 'ahhhing' Klaus walked straight to the living room as if he lived there. He wanted to get out as soon as possible and not stir up more bad memories

"Do you want me to put some tea on?"

"No please don't. We won't be long." The Emperor sat in the chair near the fireplace. "I wanted to tell you that we can revive Randy."

Mrs. March stared at him long and hard before sitting down on the opposite armchair. "Goodness graces. You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No ma'am. It's been over six years but my friend kept his promise and offered a piece of his horn." Serge approached her and went down to one knee. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Mrs. March shook her head. "I told you before Serge that it's not your fault. You keep putting the blame on something that was an accident." She took his hand into her own. "Please stop burdening yourself. You're too young." Her other hand patted his pink hair and he closed his eyes in deep resignation. "I never put the blame on you ever. Neither did my husband. We both forgive you. You should be enjoying your life..." She glanced at the standing Liz. "...with your girlfriend there."

Serge's eyes widen and Klaus felt a tic on his head. He spoke before he realized it. "No that's not his girlfriend. That's my fiancee."

"WHAT." Two voices yelled out; one girly and the other male. 

Liz approached him leaned on the arm of the sofa chair. "W-w-when did this happen?"

"I told you after you passed the trial that you needed to study so you can graduate early and be with me." Klaus sighed and turned his head to the side to give her a look. "I reminded you again at the spring about it. Really you know me by now."

"You mean eloping?!" Serge got up from the floor and surrounded Klaus. "That's not fair! I wanted to be with Liz! I thought about stealing her away from you but-"

Klaus tried really hard not to embarrass them all further in front of Randy's mother but the urge to punch Serge in the nose ran high.

The woman laughed. "Oh dear. I never thought Klaus Goldstein would be smitten with a woman. You used to be so straight laced too."

Klaus flushed and he had enough. "Please Mrs. March wake your husband so we can go outside to revive your son."

* * *

 

 

Klaus and Serge both surrounded Randy outside in the back yard. They already drew up the correct circle along with compiling the right ingredients. 

Both men started to chant the words but Klaus' mind wandered. 'What if I mess up? What if Randy doesn't recognize me? What if we cause a-' He couldn't figure out this foolish apprehension and worry. He never felt this way before since he was a child when he walked in the shadow of his older brother. When everything he done put under scrutiny and criticized. When he closed off a part of his heart for the sake of his little brother and himself.

The Emperor closed his eyes and changed his breathing pattern. 'It's fine.' A picture of Liz smiling at him soothed his trouble mind. 'It's fine. Randy will return and I'll still be with my girl at the Academy.' He whispered the final incantation as a blinding source of light radiated and pooled upward.

The statue of Randy March started to crack and finally it broke away. Randy seemed to be the same age before he became petrified. Serge managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"He's breathing...He's alive!" The pink haired wizard sobbed; big tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. Mr. and Mrs. March approached them and cried too; hugging and stroking Randy's red hair.

"I'm so happy!" Liz's voice rang near his ear and he found himself pulling her into his arms. He didn't cry but his breath caught and he couldn't help but laugh and laugh and laugh. The burden of so many years ago floating in the air just like the light particles from their spell.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm not sure how we can thank you."

Mr. March adjusted his glasses; the older balding brown haired man with a burgundy robe and slippers. Klaus, Serge, and Liz all stood near the gateway along with Randy's parents. The boy seemed to be out of it but recognized both Klaus and Serge at sight. The three men hugged each other and Klaus with Serge slowly gave the red head information about the past six years until dawn finally appeared. They finally decide to leave after Randy went to sleep peacefully from exhaustion.

"His mind is a little blank but it's slowly processing information to the correct point. He's stuck in a teenager's body but has the same cognition as a twenty-"

"Serge." Klaus cut off the man's rambling.

Serge rubbed the back of his head and stuck out his tongue. "Right Right sorry!" He bowed. "There's no need to thank me. Randy is a dear friend of mine and I'll do anything to help him."

The three of them waved them off. "I think you should skip class today."

Liz's eyes almost appeared to boggle out of her head and Klaus had to bit the inside of his cheek to not straight up laugh to the point of snorting. "You're suggestion I ditch class? You?!"

"Of course." Klaus didn't miss a beat with the next words as he pulled out his wand. "I want you to come back to my room and go to sleep with me."

Liz's mouth hung open and Serge pouted. "Stop that! It's not fair you get a cute fiancee and I don't!"

Klaus did laugh out loud at that. A lot happened today but it felt like moving onto the future he wanted.

 

 


End file.
